An Adventure on Planet Zi with the guys
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: The guys, 2 of the fan writers, and Zoids CC characters are transported to the present day Planet Zi to enter in the tournement.
1. Default Chapter

*meekly waves* Hi. This is my Zoids crossover. I do not own the following: Zoids, Zoid characters, the guys in green(the turtles), Van Freihight (pronounced Flyhight), Fiona, Zeke the Organoid, Daydream, her organoid Lithe. I do own myself, my name is going to be Tyler Wyndelle, the names of the turtles team and my team in this story.  
  
Chapter 1- Arrival to Planet Zi  
  
A portal opens, spitting out five figures through, and causing them to fall to the ground. The portal closes seconds later. The five get up, dust themselves of, and look around to see where they are.  
  
"Great Donny, just great. We are in the middle of the flippin' desert."  
  
"Raph, lay off, ok. There must be a reason why we're in the desert when we should be in the city meeting the girls."  
  
"I'll give you a reason, Leo. Don's so called dimensional portal device failed, just like most of his inventions."  
  
"My sons, please stop fighting. We must seek shelter quickly in this desert if we are to survive." Splinter speaks in an harsh, but quiet tone.  
  
"Sensei's right you two." Don adds, still tinkering with the dimensional device.  
  
Two more portals opens, flinging out three from one portal and two from the other.  
  
"That was not my fault." Don points out, holding up his hands in surprise.  
  
The one group consisted of three beings. Two of them being teenagers, a boy and a girl. The third is that of a robot like dinosaur the size of a tall person. The boy was wearing a whitish-grey outfit with brown eyes and short brown hair, and the girl was wearing a pink outfit with long blonde hair and green eyes. Both had paint-like markings, the boy's was a red stripe that went across his cheeks and nose, the girls was two greenish-blue tear- drops between her eyebrows. The dinosaur was a silver color, had green eyes, and was similar to a T-rex. The two teenagers were unconscious, and the dino was in between the two and the group while trying to awaken them and not letting the others near them. The other group was two of the girls that the turtles were trying to visit.  
  
"Hey! You guys made it, now we're not going to be alone anymore." Mikey gleefully spoke as he hugged the girls.  
  
"Glad to see you too Mikey." Tyler and Daydream replied together.  
  
"Unauthorized people in the battlefield. Battle is postponed until unauthorized people are removed to a safe location." A voice boomed from a distant location.  
  
"Does that mean us?" Leo asked.  
  
"Probably." Don replied.  
  
Suddenly, a mettalic beast the size of a large building slowly comes near and stops. A hatch in the head opens and a being jumps out and starts walking over.  
  
"It can't be." Tyler stammers.  
  
"What?" Mike asks.  
  
"That's a zoid. Mike, we're not on earth." Tyger reply.  
  
The two teenagers awaken and stand up. The being walks up and stops in front of the group.  
  
"Hi. I'm Bit Cloud. You guys must be lost because you just stumbled onto a battlefield."  
  
"Hi. I'n Leonardo. These are my brothers Donatello in the purple, Michelangalo in the orange, and the other one is Raphael. This is our sensi, Master Splinter."  
  
"I'm Tyler Wyndelle, but you can call me Tyler or Ty."  
  
"I'm Daydream, Day for short."  
  
"I'm Van Freihight, this is Fiona, and Zeke our Organoid friend." The boy spoke.  
  
"Hi." The girl called Fiona added.  
  
Zeke growled, which probably ment hello.  
  
"Where are we?" Donny asked.  
  
"Planet Zi. My friend, and zoid, over there is Liger Zero*." Bit replied.  
  
"THE Liger Zero?" Tyler asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. You heard of him?" Bit asked.  
  
"Heard of him? That's my favorite Zoid of all time, especially with the Shneider modifications. I havn't really seen him in action with the Panzer modifications. The Jager modifications are cool also. Probably 99% are not picky on who the pilot is, but this one is very very picky." Tyler rambled.  
  
"You know a lot about him don't you?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about you guys come with me so you can get off the battlefield so me and my team can finish the battle." Bit commented.  
  
Everyone followed Bit and got onto Liger's back and headed towards the Hovercargo. Once they got to the Hovercargo and entered, they saw two people watching the fight from the cockpit.  
  
"This is Jamie, a team member that mainly hangs out here with our Leader, Toros. Guys this is Leonardo, Michelangalo, Donatello, Raph, Master Splinter, Van Freihight, Fiona, Zeke, Tyler, and Daydream." Bit spoke as he pointed to the correct person.  
  
The group either nodded or waved when their name was mentioned.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Jamie answered back.  
  
"Same here." Toros added.  
  
"Battle is now resuming. All entrants must be in field to continue." The same voice from earlier boomed.  
  
"Well, I better get back. See all of you later." Bit spoke before leaving.  
  
"What's going on?" Fiona asked.  
  
"You never heard of a Zoid Battle?" Toros asked.  
  
Fiona shook her head.  
  
"But I do know what a Zoid is."  
  
"Ok. Well a Zoid Battle is an sanctioned event that happens between two teams that consists of 2 to 5 Zoids and their pilots. There are several kinds of battles, all are regulated with safety percautions. The Backdraft group has their own kind of battle, there is one rule, and only one rule, do whatever it takes to win. If the challenge team wins, they get a huge sum of money, and if the Backdraft group wins, they get all of the other team's zoids." Toros explained.  
  
"Sounds like fun to be in a team." Mikey piped.  
  
"It is." Jamie replied.  
  
"Well, since the dimensional portal opener is busted, we might as well start a team to get some money for parts." Donny spoke, looking at his portal device which was sputtering electricity.  
  
"What about us? What are we going to do? There is only enough room for one person on their team and four of us?" Tyler and Day asked.  
  
"Three, Fiona does not fight." Van corrected.  
  
"Then start your own team." Toros pointed out.  
  
"Good idea. Come on guys we have Zoids to find and teams to form." Day said excitedly.  
  
"I will stay here with Toros and his group until you return, if it ok with them." Master Splinter calmly spoke.  
  
"Sure." Toros replied.  
  
Jamie just groaned and shook his head. The guys, Tyler and Daydream, Van, Fiona, and Zeke left the Hovercargo in search of Zoids.  
  
~A little later~  
  
The group was walking towards what looked like an ancient building. Fiona was walking with a look on her face that looked like she was in deep thought.  
  
"Hey Fi, what'chya thinking about?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh. I was thinking about Bit and his Liger Zero. I remember something at the ruins that we were at before we arrived here, I was reading some ancient script about there being two of Liger Zero's, one walked the planet, searching for a pilot that would be it's friend, and the other remained dormant and hidden until the day when the ultimate pilot would find it and awaken it. Both had rare modifications, but one had one more modification than the other." Fiona replied.  
  
"You know what that means? If Bit has one of the two, that means the other is somewhere to be found." Tyler replied excitedly.  
  
"Whoa there Ty, we don't even know which one Bit has." Leo spoke.  
  
"Yes we do, the Liger Zero Bit has was the one seaching for a pilot to be it's friend. Then that means that the other is in a ruin somewhere." Tyler replied.  
  
"How in the world does she know all this?" Raph asked.  
  
"Because I watched the show, you dip." Tyler replied, hitting Raph in the back of the head.  
  
"Watch it, or I'll moiderize you." Raph commented loudly.  
  
"Is Raph always like that?" Van asked Day.  
  
"Yep. Even with those who admire him." Daydrem replied while looking at Tyler.  
  
Ty glared back at Day. A few minutes later, they enter the ancient building and started looking around. Zeke, who was in one corner, started talking in his language** for someone to come.  
  
"Zeke says he found something." Fiona calls out.  
  
The other head to where Zeke was. Zeke was standing there looking at a giant pod structure.  
  
"There must be a organoid in there." Van spoke.  
  
"Let's open it." Day replied.  
  
Fiona went over to the control panel and pressed a couple buttons. A couple seconds later, the pod started making sounds and was opening up. Inside the pod was a bright yellow, winged dragon organoid. The organoid woke up, looked around, and went over to Day.  
  
"I think it likes you Daydream." Fiona spoke.  
  
The winged dragon started to talk in it's lanuage.  
  
"Wow, I think I know what it's saying. It's like I automatcally understand what it is trying to say. It says its name is Lithe." Day replied.  
  
"Cool." Mike spoke, walking around Lithe to look at it.  
  
Lithe spoke some more.  
  
"Lithe says that there are two Zoids in a hidden compartment in this building. The button to open the door to the compartment is on the control panel." Day translated.  
  
Fiona, who was still at the control panel, looked around until she found a button that she did not press and pressed it. The nearest wall stared to shake and grind as it opened up, causing some sand to fly up off the ground. After the door stopped and the sand settled, all of them could see that there was another Liger Zero and a Lightning Saix*** standing dormant behind where the door was. Day immediately went it the Lightning Saix and started pressing every button to wake up the Lightning Saix.  
  
"It's not responding." She yelled out.  
  
Just then, Lithe started to glow and flew into the Lightning Saix. Ten seconds later, power was surging to the pilot's area, causing the Saix to awaken.  
  
"Thanks Lithe." Day spoke happily.  
  
Lithe spoke through the Saix. Day eventually learned how things worked and had the Saix move out of the building and outside. By this time the Liger had awoken and was doing the same.  
  
"Wow. They can move by themselves?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yep." Tyler repiled.  
  
"I wanna be the pilot of the Liger." Mike spoke as he started climbing to the pilot area**** was.  
  
"I don't think that's a wise decision." Tyler yelled, but Mike didn't listen.  
  
"Why isn't it a good decision?" Leo asked.  
  
"Like I said earlier, most Zoids are not picky on who the pilot is, but the Liger Zero is the pickiest of the pickiest. It is also an Ultimate X Zoid. Which means it has a Organoid System, or black box, that is inside the body of the Zoid. It is like a permanatlly fused organoid inside the zoid and that box is able to learn things by battling. There is two others that have that capability, Bit's Liger and Vega's Death Saurer. Vega is a member of the Backdraft group."  
  
Mike was shook out of the Liger and landed in front of Leo. He got up unscathed. The Liger laid where it was.  
  
"Hey guys, look what I found. There's two Transport zoids behind the building." Van called out.  
  
The others followed, besides Day cause she was getting used to being in the Lightining Saix, and saw a Hovercargo and a Red Whale King.  
  
"How are we going to get the Liger into one of them?" Don asked.  
  
"We'll have to each try to get into the pilot area and be able to use it." Van replied.  
  
"Good idea." Raph spoke.  
  
Everyone tried, except for Mike, starting with Leo. All failed to be in the pilot's area. Last in line was Tyler. As Tyler walked up to the Liger, the Liger looked at her and willingly let Tyler in where the pilot's area was. The hatch closed, the Liger roared, causing those on the ground to step back. Tyler decided to take a test run and went off into the distance for a bit before coming back.  
  
"How was it?" Van asked.  
  
"It was SOO Awsome!" Tyler gleefully replied.  
  
End of chapter one. So, how was it?  
  
*Liger Zero: The Liger is similar to a Lion and a Tiger. The body of is that of a Lion, the head and feet are just like a Tiger, but has no mane or stripes. The main color is white without any modifications. The color of the Shneider modifications is mainly blue. This modifications has special turbo thrusters and stablizers that allow the Liger to battle at high speeds, allowing it to be the second fastest Zoid. The Jager modification, pronounced Yager, has orange coloring and is capable of close combat. The Panzer modification, has green coloring, it gives the Liger a large battery of long-range missiles. Because this modification is so heavy, the Liger has to walk at a crawing pace but it makes it up with its long range missiles. Both Ligers have all three modifications but mine, Tyler, will have one extra modification.  
  
**The Language: Organoids have a language that consists of mechinized growls, grunts, and any other vocalization that does not consist of human words. Only those who are the organoid's partner's can understand them, except for Van cause Fiona is able to understand Zeke. Zoids also have their own language and any pilot is able understand their zoid partner.  
  
***The Lightning Saix: This zoid is built like a cheetea. The coloring on the Saix is a deep purpleish-red and black. It has twin laser cannons on its back, and is also the fastest zoid. Like the Liger Zero, this is a rare Zoid. Because it is rare, it has very few modifications.  
  
****The Pilot area: This is the cockpit of the Zoid. It is located on top, and in front, of the head of the Zoid. The pilot is protected by a hatch that covers the front, sides, and top of the pilot. Also, this is where the pilot can control the Zoid in battle and activate the Zoids special attacks.  
  
I will answer any questions that you, the reader, may have the best I can and will post anything that needs more detail that is in the story after the chapter is done. If any one wants to be in this story please email me with "Zoids" in the subject line and I will give you the information you need. 


	2. Chapter 2: A little bit later, and a fig...

Dawnatella: I'm happy you like it. I'll try and have as much action as I can in the story.  
  
I see only one person reviewed. Tsk Tsk Tsk.  
  
I own nothing except for me, the second Liger, and the fourth modification for Liger, and from this chapter on, I will be refering Liger Zero as Liger and the Lightining Saix as Saix for my sake. At the end of every chapter that includes a new Zoid, I will describe the Zoid for those who do not know what they look like. Each new Zoid will have an astrik (*) after the name.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone split up and chose a transport. The turtles took the Whale King and Tyler, Van, and Fiona took the Hovercargo. Daydream finally came back with the Saix about an hour later and went with Tyler and Van.  
  
"Now I have to do is find the modifications for Liger. Isn't that right Liger?" Tyler spoke.  
  
Tyler's Liger growled in agreement.  
  
"Good luck. We have to find our own Zoids. See you girls and guy later." Mike replied.  
  
The guys waved good bye, went into the Whale King, and left.  
  
~Meanwhile at a distant sand dune~  
  
"This is going to be so easy. There is only two Zoids and their pilots, and by the looks of it, it's probably Bit and his Liger Zero and a Helcat* with modifications. This will be an easy fight." A shady figure spoke to the other two pilots.  
  
"Ok boss." One of the other pilots replied.  
  
The two started to make their way to bombard the Hovercargo with their Cannon Tortise's** and a Lightning Saix^. Soon they were close enough in range to start bombarding and started blasting like there was no end.  
  
~At the Hovercargo~  
  
The four barely made it into the transport Zoid when shots were heard and the Hovercargo started shaking violently.  
  
"What's going on?" Fiona asked while trying to stay upright and holding on to something.  
  
"I think we're under attack." Day replied.  
  
"It can't be. We don't have anything that the attackers want." Van commented.  
  
The attack continues to violently shake the transport.  
  
"We have the Liger, the Saix, and two Organoids. What else do other Zoid pilots want besides two rare Zoids and Organoids?" Tyler replied.  
  
"She has a point." Fiona added.  
  
Van quickly ran out, and came back in a few minutes later.  
  
"There are two Cannon Tortise's and another Saix outside." Van huffed.  
  
"Is that it?" Day asked.  
  
"That was all I could see." Van replied.  
  
The Liger was saying something to Tyler.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tyler asked her Zoid.  
  
Liger growled again and nodded.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What did he say?" Day asked.  
  
"Liger wants to fight."  
  
"Can I come with? I need some more practice with Saix." Day pleaded, giving Ty her best puppy look.  
  
"Oh, all right, come on."  
  
Day excitedly ran to her new partner and Zoid with Lithe by her side, and Ty went over to get into Liger's piloting area.  
  
"You three stay here where it's safer." Ty called out to Fiona, Van, and Zeke.  
  
The three nodded, well Zeke just growled in agreement. Liger and Saix were lifted up from the hanger bay and were sent out.  
  
"Wow! Our first battle. Is it always going to be like this?" Day asked.  
  
"Yep, our first battle. No, Day, it isn't going to be like this, we have to register ourselves and our partners first to be able to compete in the tournement."  
  
~At the Tortise Cannons and Lightning Saix~  
  
"Sir, I thought you said that it was a HelCat, but it looks like another Lightning Saix." One pilot commented.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought Bit was on the Blitz Team.." The second pilot added.  
  
"Bit and his friend must be on a mission of some kind. Keep you attacks on the both of them and don't let them out of your sights." The leader replied.  
  
"Yes." The other two answered back.  
  
~Meanwhile at Blitz Team's Headquarters~  
  
"Doc, an unsanctioned battle is underway nearby and one side is outnumbered." Jamie spoke.  
  
"Bit, can you please go out to scout with Schnieder and check it out?" Doc Toros replied.  
  
"Yes I can." Bit responeded, leaving immediately.  
  
~Back with Day and Tyler~  
  
"We're outnumbered and outweaponed. What should we do?" Daydream asked.  
  
"You deal with the other Lightning Saix. Me, I'll dodge the other two's weapons and try to get in close to try and stop their attack."  
  
They both tried Tyler's plan, but the enemie's Saix kept following Ty.  
  
"A little help here please?"  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Day eventually caught up the other Saix and pushed it over to the side and both Saix started fighting each other. Tyler on the other hand, was trying to get close enough to attack but it was a bit difficult to defend without any guns of any kind. Day was pinned down when a 2-D video appeared on the side of Tyler inside the pilot area. A man, about the age of 25 with black hair and green eyes, wearing a greyish-black jacket with zig-zags that goes around the whole thing, and a wide headband that has connecting dimonds on it is in the video.  
  
"Bit, I challenge you to a duel. Wait, your not Bit. How did you get his Liger and be able to control it?" The man spoke, seeing Tyler.  
  
Another video appears, this time it's Bit.  
  
"Someone say my name? Sisco, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought this woman here was you, but when I challenged what was supposed to be you and saw her, I thought she stole Liger from you." Sisco replied, pointing to Tyler.  
  
"Even though Liger Zero is my favorite Zoid, I would never steal it from Bit. This is my Liger." Tyler defended.  
  
"Yeah." Day added, having her screen appear also.  
  
"Daydream? Tyler? What are you two doing with rare Zoids?" Bit asked.  
  
"We found them." Both chorused together.  
  
"Yeah, and we were on our way to find Van a Zoid and Liger's modifications, then register ourselves when Sisco Kid here attacked us." Tyler added.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Day piped before razzing Sisco.  
  
"Why you! I challenge you to a zoid battle!" Sisco threatened.  
  
"Can't. They are not registered to battle." Bit defended.  
  
"Yeah, so there!" Day added while making funny faces at Sisco.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
*Helcat: A Zoid that looks like a Lioness and the body color is yellow.  
  
** Cannon Tortise: A tortise zoid that has cannons on its back. One of the slowest of Zoids. Main color is green.  
  
^Daydream: I forgot that John Sisco, a rival of Bit, also had a Lightning Saix. Don't worry, yours is better.  
  
I still have openings for people to be zoid pilots if anyone is interested, just email me at either tygerofthewynd@hotmail.com or tygerofthewynd@yahoo.com with Zoid Pilot in the subject line. 


End file.
